Acceptance
by water music
Summary: This is my version of how Raven joined the Teen Titans. I suck at sumaries probably because this is my first fanfiction story.Please read and review:


**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 1-**** Teen Titans**

The usual red beeping could be heard from the noisy Teen Titans' tower as the heroes, Robin, Starfire, Terra, Beastboy and Cyborg headed to the main living room. Cyborg rushed to the advanced computers and begin finding out what caused the signal to beep. "What is it Cy?" questioned Robin, "It seems like a dude with a very high amount of spiritual energy is heading towards the city.'' "Can you be more specific?" Robin requested. Cyborg typed furiously on the keypad, doing research on the 'dude'. "I'm actually not very sure if it has any intentions to harm the people but it is going at a speed of 400km/h." Beastboy, the one with very limited knowledge asked "What does that mean?" Cyborg rolled his eyes "That means that its falling out right of the sky, dude! I can't believe you don't understand simple maths!" Beastboy was just about to respond to that insult when Robin interrupted him "We have no time to argue, we don't know what that thing is but it may be harmful. Titans go!"

As Raven, daughter of Arella and Trigon opened her big violet eyes, she stumbled on the words "Azerath Mentrion Zintos!" Blackness swallowed her up as she transported herself to the ground, not smash into it. "You're under arrest."Robin stated. Raven took a moment took relate to what was going on. As her vision cleared, she saw the teenagers, five of them. A muscular man whose body was made up of robotic parts, a blonde-haired girl which was surrounded by floating rocks, a green-coloured tiger, a floating red-haired female with hands that any moment could shoot out star bolts and lastly a boy who was dressed in a traffic light colour costume, hands ready with deadly boomerangs. Raven simply responded "For what?" Robin, who did not know the answer to that simple two-word question, ignored it and demanded (raising his voice a little louder) "Who are you? and what is your purpose here in Jump city?" Raven who was not about to reveal her destiny or get into any fights answered "I am a female and I do not have purpose here on Earth." Robin lowered his weapons by just a few centimetres and repeated Raven's words "On Earth? Where do you come from!" Now it was not a question but a demand that Raven answer the leader of Teen Titans seriously. She was used to harsh voices so she did not take the hint that if she did not answer properly, the teen titans would attack her and responded "From my home." Robin replied "I've had enough of this, Titans Go!" Star bolts and rocks came hurling down on Raven whose reflexes were good enough to block the attacks with a shield. "Girl has powers! Don't hold back!" Robin shouted as Cyborg whose arm a minute ago was an ordinary arm but now a high-tech canon, blasted. The strong impact caused the shield to vanish as Robin threw with all his might, a boomerang. The second the boomerang touched Raven, it transformed into a net. Robin smirked, Raven was captured. The boomerang was constructed in a way that when it touched the victim, it transformed into a net and released a powerful sleeping gas which worked on Raven ...well.

Raven's P.O.V

(Back in Titans Tower)

I heard voices, five different ones. As I opened my eyes slowly to see five faces staring at me. At first everything was blur but as my vision became clearer, I remembered that they were the ones who I fought with. Instinct took over me as I shouted "Azerath Mentrion Zintos!" Nothing happened; instead I felt pain at the back of my head. Now that I paid more attention to my surroundings' I noticed that I was tied to the bed. Robin frowned "You're not getting away from here so easily." "I didn't do anything wrong, why did you capture me."Raven reasoned. Robin coldly replied "You do not have to do anything, the fact that you have dark powers which in our world is called dark magic and do not come from Earth makes it enough for us to arrest you." Knowing that I had not meditated in a long time which prevented her from using her powers, I decided to play nice "So tell me how do I get out of here." Robin was unexpected to hear that question, of all the criminals he had handled; this was the first one to ask that stupid question. "You don't, the police will pick you up soon." I was confused and angry "If having powers on this stupid planet makes you get arrested then... shouldn't you be arrested to?"

Robin winced; this girl could twist his words and make them hers. "For your information, I do not have any super powers." "But the rest of you do...so shouldn't the rest of you be arrested as well?" Raven questioned. "PYAHH!" (that was suppose to sound like a slap...) Raven winced. "They are not like you...pathetic criminals. They are the Teen Titans, heroes who stop people like you." Robin lifted his right, ready to slap Raven again when Cyborg put his hand on Robin's left shoulder "hey man, don't be too rough, it's not like she actually did anything wrong." "For all you know she might be working for Slade." Robin spat out. "Slade? I have never heard of him." Raven responded. "Yah man, every criminal you see, you assume he's workin for Slade. You need to chillax, this girl is innocent. Maybe she could even join our group." Thinking that this was the only way out, Raven sided with Cyborg "I agree with you. I f I become a Teen Titan, you can keep an eye out for me and be convinced that I am not working with Shade." 'It's not happening, and by the way it's Slade not Shade. But...since you even got his simple name wrong...I guess you're not working for Slade. I f you want to become a Titan then you'll have to prove it. Stay here for one week and I'll see whether you can join this group.

You may be wondering why Robin suddenly gave in. It's not because his afraid of Cyborg but because while he was having his fight with Raven, he noticed things that were not important like how when Raven was annoyed he accused her of being an accomplice of Slade, she pouted her mouth which interested Robin or when she opened her big violent eyes. Robin didn't even know that he was gradually falling for Raven's beauty. So when Cyborg suggested the brilliant plan, he willingly agreed to it.


End file.
